


A Very Gay Christmas  (To the Server Gremlin)

by CocoQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Mentions other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoQueen/pseuds/CocoQueen
Summary: Haru trying to have a romantic date with Makoto (since Christmas is considered romantic in Japan) and Makoto is just not getting it because the gay in her is telling her its just a friend thingI hope you like it!!
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	A Very Gay Christmas  (To the Server Gremlin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splannin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splannin/gifts).



> This was for a secret santa event on a server I'm on. Hope you like it!

“Hey Mako-chan, do you want to go shopping with me?” Haru looked up hopefully at the brunette. They were rooming together to save money while they were attending the University of Tokyo. Makoto was studying to become a police officer, Haru was studying business to own her own shop one day. Makoto was in the midst of completing an assignment regarding criminal law before she was distracted by her auburned haired roommate. 

Makoto gave her a quick glance from her assignment. She did a mental calendar of events she had planned. Finding that she was adequately prepared for her classes and on top of her coursework, she found the idea of a break very compelling. “A break does sound nice. Sure, what do you want to get.”

Haru gave the bunette a delighted smile. “I was hoping to get some Christmas Cake while doing some Christmas shopping,” Haru twirled a finger through her curls while occasionally glancing at the brunette, “I’ve never gone out Christmas shopping since I never really got the chance before.”

In Haru’s embarrassment, she seemed to miss the fact that Makoto had halted all typing at the word Christmas. When Makoto’s brain short circuiting at the prospect of a  **date,** she missed Haru’s face slowly become the shade of strawberry. 

_ There’s no way right?!  _ Makoto internally panicked.  _ Haru couldn't be asking for a  _ **_date_ ** _! That’s just wishful thinking on my part. It must be she wasn’t allowed to go shopping for Christmas before! She must mean we’re going before Christmas for gifts for the others? Yes! That has to be it. _

Makoto slowly came back to her senses. 

“So, Mako-chan, do you want to go Christmas shopping with me?” Haru’s brown eyes were now focused on her roommates. 

“Yes, if we want to get gifts for the group we’ll have to go before Christmas though.” Makoto reasoned.  _ Of course it can’t be a date,  _ Makoto tried to assure herself internally. The thought left her a little melancholy but she refused to show it to her face.

“Uh, Mako-chan...I wanted to go shopping with you  _ on _ Christmas.” Haru thought for a moment, “actually, let me clarify, I’d like to go shopping with you on Christmas Eve.” Haru emphasized. 

“... _ ON  _ Christmas  _ Eve _ ?!?!” Makoto tried to make sure she heard correctly. Although not well versed in romance, Makoto was aware that Christmas was typically a romantic time. Eiko Takao used to brag about a Christmas Eve date she went on and how romantic Tokyo decorated in lights Christmas was.

“Yes, I’ve never really had the opportunity to go shopping on Christmas Eve,” Haru continued. “From what I‘ve heard it is a wonderful experience.”

“Oh,” Makoto responded, not entirely sure how to reply. On one hand, she was thrilled to go out on what could be considered a romantic evening with her crush. On the other hand, Haru’s comment assured her that this would be an outing for  **friends,** and not the romantic evening of her dreams. “Well then, if you’re looking forward to it so much who am I to stop you. Alright let’s go Christmas shopping.” Makoto smiled as she saw Haru’s face light up with joy.

“Thank you Mako-chan! I’m certain we will both have fun!” Haru practically exclaimed with joy. “Now we just need to figure out when and where to meet.”

“Why not just meet here?” Makoto proposed, “If we choose to meet somewhere else we could just be wasting time that we could spend shopping.”

Haru had a conflicted expression when she heard Makoto’s proposal. “Hmm,” she thought for a moment, “well, I figured it would be better for the Christmas experience if we met up somewhere instead ...Perhaps the diner?”

Makoto thought for a moment, seeing the expectation in Haru’s eyes made it impossible for her to refuse. “Alright, then let’s meet up in front of the Diner in Shibuya for lunch.” Makoto agreed, still convincing herself that this was not a date. “I believe I heard they are selling Christmas Cakes and fried chicken this year, so we can start our Christmas tour with something sweet.” Makoto thought for a moment before adding, “Also, if we start off with food, we can beat the romantic couples that want dinner and have the place relatively unpacked.”

Haru smiled, “Then let’s meet there at 12! After we eat then we can go shopping around until the Christmas lights are on. Then we can go eat dinner a LeBlanc.”

“That seems like a great plan for the day,” Makoto agreed. “I’m looking forward to it already.” 

  
  


Makoto arrived at the diner 20 minutes early. Her nervousness for the outing caused her to be earlier than she wanted to be. Originally, she only wanted to be 10 minutes early, however, she read the time wrong at one point and ended up rushing out of the house. She debated wearing something special for the occasion the entire night before. Then, finally rationalizing that since this was not a date, it would be weird if she did anything to special. This led her to wear her normal winter attire. She wore her usual blue jacket, brown boots, and black turtleneck and pants. Her hair had her usual braid headband as well.

Haru arrived 10 minutes after Makoto. 

_ This is not a date. This is not a date. Thisisnotadate. THISIS NOTADATE!  _ Makoto repeated in her mind as a mantra as she saw Haru approach. 

She was wearing an adorable light pink dress and had a cute matching purple hat. She was also wearing black leggings with polka dots. Makoto’s heart skipped a beat when she was smiling as if she was the happiest person on earth.

“It looks like we’re both early,” Haru beamed at Makoto. 

“Yes, I wonder if it will be fairly crowded.” Makoto began to wonder. She had been so excited to go out with Haru, she forgot that most places would be crowded.

“Don’t worry, I was able to make a reservation ahead of time.” Haru smiled as she went ahead of Makoto and started walking into the Diner. 

Makoto followed Haru into the Diner. Haru told the waitress about the reservation and they were guided to the booth by the golden motorcycle.

They were handed the menu as the waitress rushed to another table. 

“So, Mako-chan, do you want the Christmas Special?” Haru asked while looking at the menu. 

“Yes, I think it would be best to have that, it’s a fairly good deal.” Makoto responded.

When the waitress came back, Haru ordered. “Two orders of the Christmas Special please.” The waitress made a note before later returning with two plates of fried chicken and a small strawberry shortcake. 

“Hmm, this is delicious!” Haru exclaimed as she took her first bite. 

“Is this your first time having fried chicken?” Makto asked. 

“Yes,” Haru answered. “I’m a little sad that I’ve never tried it before.”

They continued to make small talk while they ate. After they finished, Haru tried to pay for the meals but Makoto stopped her and insisted that they both pay for the meal.

They went shopping around shibuya. Haru bought a dark scarf while Makoto was preoccupied. Makoto bought some purple gloves while Haru was purchasing the scarf. They both had their gifts wrapped. 

By the time they were done shopping, the sun had set.

They then went to the Shibuya Blue Cave Illumination Lights nearby. 

They were stunned speechless by the long stretch of blue lights down the road. They moved away from the center of the road to get away from the crowds when Haru pulled out her gift.

“Merry Christmas Mako-chan.” Haru blushed as she handed her gift to Makoto. 

“Merry Christmas Haru-san” Makoto smiled as she gave her present to Haru.

They tore open the gift wrappers. 

“Wow, I was wondering if I should get a scarf. Thank you Haru.” Makoto put it on excitedly.

“I was thinking of how cool your metaverse outfit was. It’s a shame I won’t be able to see it again since it was cool.” Makoto’s face turned red at Haru’s compliment. She moved the scarf to cover her face as Haru opened her gift.

“I was also inspired by your metaverse outfit.” Makoto explained as Haru stared at the purple gloved in her hands. She then put on the gloves.

“Thank you Mako-chan! I love them!” Haru exclaimed joyfully.

They took some more time to wander in the sea of blue lights before Haru’s phone made a message tone. 

“Ah, it seems like our last stop is ready.” Haru stated after looking at her phone. “It’s time to head to Leblanc.”

They entered Leblanc to find it decorated with Christmas lights. There were two plates set at a booth with a candle between them. 

“I asked if we can borrow the place of the evening. Shojiro was kind enough to save us a pot of curry in the back.” Haru began to walk in when she noticed that Makoto hadn’t moved from the doorway. “Is something wrong Mako-chan?” Haru asked.

“Wait...the christmas lights, nice food, and romantic candlelight...is this ...actually a date?”

Haru stared at Makoto in shock, “Mako-chan… did you think this was not a date?”

“I-I thought this was just a friends outing...not a date...” Makoto played with the ends of her hair and avoided eye contact, slightly embarrassed.

Haru seemed sad for a moment. “Would you… prefer a friends outing or date?” 

“Date.” Makoto stated immediately. Then her cheeks began to become red with the realization of what she said.

“Well, then the feeling is mutual!” Haru smiled as she approached Makoto.” Haru swept Makoto off her feet and started carrying her bridal style to the table. “Of course, I intended this to be a date in the first place!” 

Makoto was stunned. She was so shocked and happy she couldn’t even resist getting carried over to the table. Although while she was in Haru’s arms, she began to realize what was happening and her face began to redden.

“Although, perhaps I should have gone with the calling card idea… I know that Akira was planning to send a calling card to his valentine... I wonder if that would have been more obvious?” Haru mumbled under her breath. 

“Huh? What did you say?” Makoto was released from her trance. 

“Nothing Mako-chan!” Haru gave a slightly mischievous grin. “I’m just looking forward to valentines day!” Haru set Makoto down by the booth with the plates and candle. “Now, let’s have dinner.” 


End file.
